A need exists for a convenient means of shifting one or more pieces of downhole equipment.
A further need exists for a downhole shifting mechanism that can move at least a portion of a downhole tool and can hold a position.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.